


Gem Mates AU

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Character Development, Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Steven/Spinel, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time Gem Fusion, Gardens & Gardening, Gem Fusion, Gem History - Freeform, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Healthy Relationships, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Other, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Songs, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Steven and Spinel has issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: La gema rosada no le devolvió ninguna de sus sonrisas. Era descorazonador, pero Steven tenía fé. Sabía que podría ayudarla, igual que con las demás.Y... se sentía responsable, no sólo por los daños que causó su madre, sino porque él fue quien hizo que ella diera este nuevo paso. Un paso hacia la libertad. Spinel se merecía esto y más, después de estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo en aquel jardín que mencionaron las Diamantes.(cambié el resumen pues no me gustó como quedó el anterior)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gem Mate AU (mi propia versión, al menos) es una forma de Alma Gemela (el cual empieza desde la película de SU)
> 
> Explicaciones sobre GemMate Au:
> 
> \- En el caso de las gemas, tienen unas marcas y una conexión muy profunda con sus gemas gemelas. Esto fue tan distrayente para las gemas durante las siguientes Eras, que las Diamantes prohibieron toda mención y relación sobre las Gemas Gemelas.  
> Una parte de la historia de las gemas que se quedó perdida en la primera era.
> 
> \- Las gemas gemelas suelen notar una mayor atracción, conexión y entendimiento mutuo. Muchas veces, lo que uno siente puede sentirlo el otro, hasta el punto de compartir dolores, placeres o hasta sueños e ideas/pensamientos.
> 
> \- Steven, como híbrido, tuvo que desarrollarse antes de que su gema mostrase siquiera la posibilidad de tener una gema gemela (no es algo que nadie sepa, a excepción de las Diamantes)
> 
> \- Se dice que muy pocos lo obtienen por la falta de uso durante todos estos milenios.  
> En conclusión: pocas gemas lo tienen y a quedado descartado durante su creación. Pero no es totalmente imposible el que aparezca de nuevo.
> 
> \- La marca física que aparece para identificar dos partes de uno mismo suele estar relacionado con los gustos o hasta la forma de dicha gema (suelen ser formas geométricas por obvias razones).  
> Sin embargo, tiene que quedar claro que esa no es la única forma de identificar a una Gema Gemela. Lo que uno siente tiene mucho que ver.
> 
> \- Otro detalle a tener en cuenta, es que esas gemas gemelas son elegidas por su compatibilidad (buena química), pero en ningún momento están obligados a ser pareja o a gustarse.  
> Con tal de que no se alejen mucho entre sí, o no intenten matarse o hacerse daño, todo estará bien (las distancias son relativas).
> 
> \- Aparecerá la corrupción de Steven, pues es parte de su crecimiento y auto amor. Algo realmente importante en la serie SUfuture.
> 
> \- Oh, y no habrá musical, aunque tal vez sí alguna canción ^w^
> 
> (Siento tantas explicaciones jaja)
> 
> Dicho todo esto, espero que disfrutáis!

°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°

Después de dar aquella conferencia para todo el universo, Steven Universe se despidió con mucha dificultad de las Diamantes y se dirigió a su casa. A su hogar

Connie le estaba esperando al llegar en el jardín interior que había decidido crear, rodeado de una cúpula de cristal.

\- ¡Steven! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Steven se acercó a Connie y los dos se abrazaron, antes de empezar a explicar con un suspiro.

\- Las Diamantes. Ellas realmente quieren que me muda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quieren darme toda su atención a las 24/7 -se quejó.

Connie sólo pudo dejar una risilla, al ver la mueca de su mejor amigo.

\- Suena divertido~

\- No, no lo es -se quejó aún más. Le costaba creer como alguien podía pensar que pasar todo el tiempo con las Diamantes era algo divertido.

\- Bueno, me alegra poder verte antes de irme -dijo la morena, aliviada. Si era sincera, su relación era algo que la preocupaba enormemente. Pero más la salud de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Realmente piensas hacerlo? -Steven hizo lo posible para que su voz no sonara triste. Demasiado triste.

Ambos salieron del conservatorio, y empezaron a decender por las escaleras del balcón fuera del cuarto de Steven.

\- Por supuesto -respondió esta, con resolución- Siempre he querido ir a un campo espacial.

\- Pero has estado, literalmente, muchas veces en el espacio -señaló, confuso el chico de pelo oscuro- Y has hecho cosas mucho más guay que acampar allí.

Connie entendía las dudas de Steven, pero ella estaba lista. Y sus padres la apoyaron, algo que nunca olvidaría. Y eso fue lo que comentó con el chico.

\- Mis padres se están esforzando lo mejor que pueden para apoyar mis intereses. Es realmente dulce de su parte -entraron al cuarto para coger su mochila- Además, así puedo conseguir todo el helado que pueda comer.

Steven no tardó en encontrar otra razón para que su amiga se quedara, aparentemente.

\- Pero Sadie y Los Sospechosos tocan esta noche ¿No es un espectáculo rock mejor que un campo espacial? -casi rogó.

Connie le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es tal vez igual de bueno que el capo espacial -contrarrestó. Steven no pudo evitar reírse mientras que Connie cogía su teléfono móvil vibrando de su bolsillo.

\- Es mi madre -dijo como explicación- Debería de irme ya.

Steven y Connie se abrazaron nuevamente, sabiendo que tal vez no se volverían a ver en bastante tiempo. Se iban a echar de menos. Connie, sonrojada, con la mirada a un lado y sus brazos cruzados, vio su oportunidad ahora, decidiendo en dar un rápido besito en la mejilla de Steven, causando que un rubor apareciera por las mejillas del adolescente también.

\- ¡Bueno, adiós! -exclamó antes de irse corriendo, bajando por las escaleras.

Steven posó su mano en la mejilla en donde recibió el beso y sonrió ampliamente. Sin embargo, el híbrido sintió una extraña y ajena sensación, el cual desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció. Pensando que fue sólo su imaginación, lo ignoró, corriendo hacia el balcón para despedirse de Connie.

\- ¡Diles a todos del campo espacial que el espacio solía ser muy aterrador y peligroso, pero que ahora es genial! -exclamó este desde donde se encontraba.

\- Lo haré -respondió la chica, diciendo adiós con la mano.

Al irse Connie, Steven suspiró, contento, y pensó en expresarlo con una canción. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo. Una sensación ajena a él. Otra vez. Si Steven se sentía contento, entonces ¿por qué se sintió de repente infeliz?

El chico paró unos segundos, contemplando lo que sentía, y qué podría significar. Algo definitivamente iba mal, si era la segunda vez que lo sentía. Y lo peor, es que ahora estaba seguro de que no fue imaginación suya.

Con algo de preocupación, el híbrido se dirigió a su primera parada, el porche, en donde sabía que Perla y su padre se encontraban. Tal vez ella tendría una respuesta para esta incógnita. Junto a ellos dos, se encontraba León, al lado de la camioneta.

\- ¡Hey, Perla, Papá! -saludó.

\- Ey Stevo.

\- ¡Steven! Estoy aprendiendo a tocar la base

\- Sigo diciéndole que se dice "el bajo"

\- Perdona, pero b - a - s - s se escribe como "base".

\- ¡Tú eres la jefa! -se rindió al final Greg.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy. Pero antes de que Perla pudiera empezar a cantar y tocar el bajo, Steven tuvo la urgente necesidad de pararla. Tenía preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

\- Perla, espera.

\- ¿Steven? -al principio, Perla se encontraba confundida, pues Steven nunca perdía una oportunidad para cantar o disfrutar al dejar cantar a otros. Pero viendo su preocupado rostro, desistió y se volvió más seria- Dime qué ocurre.

Notando la diferencia de tono y comportamiento de la ex sirvienta, Greg prestó más atención a su hijo.

\- N-no sé cómo explicarlo. Es... una sensación muy desagradable que aparece. Actualmente sólo ha pasado dos veces, pero han sido veces en que he estado feliz. Lo más raro, es que se notaba... como si no fuera parte de mi.

Perla intentó dar sentido a las palabras de Steven, pero sin mucho resultado.

\- Estás diciendo... ¿que sientes algo que podría pertenecer a otra persona? -formuló al final.

\- ¿Also así? No estoy seguro , la verdad.

Steven se sentía algo frustrado por no saber explicarse mejor. Seguro, no era la primera vez que experimentaba un suceso parecido. Sin embargo, la última vez... era distinto. Habia descubierto un nuevo poder, como una manifestación de su ¿subconsciente? Fuese lo que fuese aquello, no era lo mismo que lo de ahora hace poco. Después de todo, estaba despierto.

\- Steven, talvez deberías de preguntar a Garnet qué ve en tu futuro. Tal vez obtengas alguna respuesta.

\- Mmmm -Murmuró un sinsentido antes de asentir con la cabeza- Buena idea, Perla. Pero si recuerdas algo relacionado con esto, no dudes en venir a buscarme, en caso de que no haya aparecido aún.

\- Por supuesto. Ten cuidado, Steven -pidió la gema alta, preocupada por el bien estar de Steven.

Steven, que no quiso preocupar a sus seres queridos, les sonrió agradecido, antes de entrar en la melena de Leon, el cual se acercó a Steven en algún momento durante la charla.

Una vez en el otro lado, Steven salió de la cabeza de Lars, Garnet atrapándolo a tiempo.

\- Te he guardado un asiento -fue lo primero que dijo, sentando al adolescente al lado de las Descoloridas, mientras Lars servía el dulce conocido como Ube Roll, su especialidad.

\- Gracias, Garnet -agradeció el chico con una sonrisa, antes de recordar el porqué que estaba aquí.

Notando el cambio en Steven, Garnet se sentó a su lado, esperando su explicación.

\- Algo ha ocurrido... Se lo expliqué a Perla, pero ella parece no tener idea sobre qué trata. Por eso he venido aquí -entonces miró a Garnet- para saber si veías algo malo o extraño ocurrir en mi futuro.

La fusión parecía estar pensando por un tiempo, antes de fruncir el ceño. No es que se viera por su visor.

\- No estoy... segura -admitió, reacia.

Habían muchos futuros probables, y algunos de ellos no les veía sentido. Tal vez no había visto lo suficientemente lejos.

Steven dejó caer sus hombros, decepcionado.

\- No sé si te sirva, pero he sentido ya dos veces la sensación de estar infeliz cuando siento lo contrario a eso. Y ajeno.

Eso dejó una expresión contemplativa por parte de la fusión, pero sin llegar a obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Excepto una, que habían muchas posibilidades de que pasara.

\- Alguien va a visitarnos. Lo que no sé, es si será con buenas o malas intenciones -decidió decir por el momento.

\- ¿Una visita? ¿Quieres decir una gema? ¿Una de nueva? -nadie parecía poder contestarle, y eso le preocupó aún más, recordando sus malas experiencias con visitas de otras gemas.

Una mano le detuvo en su espiral negativa de pensamientos.

\- Steven, sea quien sea, necesitará de tu ayuda. De la de todos. Está dolida. Aún no puedo averiguar quién es, qué aspecto tiene, y porque se siente así. Pero no dudo que algo horrible le habrá ocurrido -hizo una pausa, su mirada algo perdida, antes de volver su atención al chico que tenía enfrente- Prepárate para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir.

Steven sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Antes de irse, sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea. Lo cual no sorprendió a Garnet.

\- Voy a buscar a Amatista, para poder reunirnos y crear un plan.

Las Descoloridas y Lars se mantuvieron al margen, al notar la seriedad de la situación. Sin embargo, si algo ocurría, iban a estar allí de inmediato. Y eso fue exactamente lo que comunicó a su joven amigo.

\- Gracias Lars, chicas -dijo el joven Universe, muy agradecido.

_(Salto Temporal)_

Justo dentro de la casa de Steven se encontraban dicho chico, las gemas de cristal y Greg. Todos reunidos para hablar de los nuevos problemas de Steven.

\- Steven, pronto aparecerá esa gema -comentó Garnet después de aquel largo silencio al explicar de nuevo que ocurrió.

El de pelo oscuro sólo pudo asentir, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Habían tantas cosas que no sabía de las gemas y de sí mismo. No podía evitar preguntarse si era algo relacionado consigo por ser él o por su parte gema. Probablemente ambos.

Se escuchó un gruñido, de parte de Amatista.

\- No soporto más esta espera. Ni el silencio ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿O ir a algún lugar en donde conseguir la información que necesitamos? -pidió algo desesperada la gema morada.

\- Me temo que no -negó con la cabeza Perla- A menos que, por supuesto, preguntemos a las Diamantes. Después de todo, ellas son las que han estado más tiempo en existencia, y conocían mejor a Pink Diamond. Y los más probable es que esta nueva gema la conociera si está afectando a Steven.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a apuntar el obvio error. Nadie realmente conoció bien a Pink Diamond. No realmente.

Entonces, un ruidoso y agudo sonido resonó por aquella habitación. Steven fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Son las Diamantes -identificó de inmediato el tono de llamada.

\- ¿Qué querrán ahora? Creí que les dejaste claro que querías pasar un tiempo aquí -mencionó, molesta, Amatista.

\- Lo sé, y lo hice -Steven bajó la mirada, algo estresado por todo- Tal vez sólo necesiten asegurarse de que me encuentro bien.

\- Viejo, no intentes exculparlas de su obvia dependencia -amonestó la morada, más erguida en su asiento.

\- ¡Amatista! -siseó molesta Perla.

Aquello recordaba a los viejo tiempos, algo que relajó ligeramente al híbrido.

\- De todos modos, tengo que contestar, o vendrán personalmente a la Tierra. Y no queremos eso.

El resto se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Una vez enfrente del comunicador, Steven activó la Videollamda. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar a una gema extra justo enfrente de los rostros preocupados de las Diamantes. Una gema rosada, en mal estado por lo que podía observar, y claramente incómoda en aquella situación.

Steven carraspeó su garganta, antes de hablar.

\- Blue, Yellow, White -dijo a modo de saludo- ¿Quién es vuestra nueva amiga? - se encogió ligeramente pues se notaba que no eran exactamente amigas, pero sin duda se conocían, si sus expresiones mostraban lo que parecía que mostraban. Tenían algo de miedo y estaban preocupadas. Preocupación lo entendía, ahora, ¿miedo? No.

\- Es... un tema algo delicado -empezó Blue, siempre la que tenía más cuidado al hablar de las tres.

\- Esta gema que vez enfrente de ti, Spinel, se trata de una de las gemas de... Pink -continuó Yellow, pausando en la última palabra. No era ningún secreto lo que mucho que afectaba a todos el nombre de la diamante más joven.

Steven asintió lentamente, dándose la libertad de observar mejor a la nueva. Sin duda era rosa, pero sus colores parecían apagados, y de alguna forma, su forma estaba sucia y gastada. Eso no presentía nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? -formuló al fin la pregunta que todos sabían que era la más importante. Y la raíz del problema.

\- Fue... -aquí, Yellow no se atrevió a continuar.

\- Abandonada en el Jardín que compartía con Pink -acabó White por su compañera. Por una vez, se la veía seria y dolida- Uno de los preciados tesoros de Pink, abandonada a su suerte en el viejo Jardín que compartían.

Sus palabras sonaron casi como susurros, pero entendibles. Decepcionados.

Eso hizo que Steven dejara de respirar por unos momentos, petrificado al descubrir otro error de su madre. Y aún peor... Una gema que era suya originalmente, y la abandonó, voluntariamente. No por las acciones de otros, sino suyas propias. Y sin razón, como con Bismuth. O volleyball. Era de alguna forma incluso peor, porque Spinel debió de estar consciente durante todo ese tiempo, siendo capaz de volver ahora a Homeworld. Hablando de eso...

\- ¿Spinel? -llamó la atención de la gema, perdida en sus pensamientos aparentemente, de forma suave para no asustarla. No quería que pensara que él era igual que su madre, después de todo- ¿Podrías decirme por qué apareciste ahora?

Al verla tensarse, Steven no pudo evitar preguntarse si, tal vez, malentendió su preguntaba. No quería ni saber en qué estaba pensando.

Entonces, de forma inesperada, escuchó su voz. Suave, y con un acento particular que hacía que formara parte de su encanto.

\- Recibí el comunicado -fue su respuesta. Casi no la escuchó.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en la frente del híbrido, al intentar averiguar de qué hablaba, cuando recordó el comunicado que había hecho él con las otras Diamantes hace unas horas. "Entonces escuchó todo lo que expliqué..." pensó este.

\- Eso es bueno -le sonrió sinceramente- Me alegra de que te llegara. De otra forma...

Nadie se atrevió a acabar aquella oración.

\- Spinel -volvió a llamar el nombre de aquella gema.

Estaba seguro de que esa era la gema de la que habló Garnet. Aunque, había creído que iba a aparecer sola y en la Tierra. Bueno, esto mejor que nada, o peor, otro intento de matarme

\- Spinel, -volvió a repetir, tomando más el control de su cuerpo y mente- Ya que eres nueva, y probablemente te encuentres confusa, te invito a la Tierra para ayudarte a aclimatarte mejor a esta nueva Era.

Volvió a sonreír le. La gema rosada no le devolvió ninguna de sus sonrisas. Era descorazonador, pero Steven tenía fé. Sabía que podría ayudarla, igual que con las demás.

Y... se sentía responsable, no sólo por los daños que causó su madre, sino porque él fue quien hizo que ella diera este nuevo paso. Un paso hacia la libertad. Spinel se merecía esto y más, después de estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo en aquel jardín que mencionaron las Diamantes.

\- White, Yellow, Blue -las miró a los ojos, agradecido y queriendo que supieran que lo decía de corazón- Gracias. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Voy a encargarme personalmente de su seguridad y salud -prometió. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Ningún problema, Steven -volvió su mirada ligeramente a la pequeña gema enfrente de ella, una mirada llena de pena- Confío en que cuides bien de ella.

Blue sin duda era, o se volvió, la más compasiva de las tres.

Después de despedirse y prometer que vendría a buscar a Spinel personalmente, el joven diamante desconectó el comunicador.

Estaba agotado. Más que agotado. No estaba muy seguro por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar lor continuos errores de Pink.

Suspiró con pesadez. Iba a ser un día largo y aún ni había empezado.

°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°☆°•☆•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la introducción y el primer capítulo.  
> Sea por la historia, hasta el momento, las parejas u otras razones, espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> Diré, también ciertas curiosidades:
> 
> \- Spinel se dirigió primero a Homeworld, aunque no sabemos qué pasó en la historia original.
> 
> \- En este AU, ella no estuvo sola en ese sentido. Ella siempre sintió a Steven desde su lado del vínculo que los une. Es decir, sabe que hay alguien a quien está conectada, y no se siente tan perdida. Meramente confusa. Eso sí, el daño del abandono sigue presente. Así como su rabia.
> 
> \- Siento que tengo que apuntar que muchas veces Steven mostrará muchos pensamientos negativos y molestos para algunos lectores, pero eso no está lejos de la realidad. Así que no puedo cambiarlo... Y sí, todo estará en un punto de vista entre Steven y tercera persona, pero sin dar más.
> 
> \- Con eso, diré que, cosas como el estrés postraumático y los traumas de Steven también serán parte de la historia. Sólo que de forma distinta.
> 
> \- No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo me durará la inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero disfrutad mientras podáis :) 
> 
> Intentaré por todos los medios que los personajes se comporten tal y como lo hacen en el original, así como incluir sus problemas, pero no soy una experta ^w^' 
> 
> Así que siento cualquier error que pueda haber, también.
> 
> Ciao Ciao~👋🏻


	2. El primer día en la Tierra (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera vez que Spinel visita la Tierra desde que se enteró que este planeta iba a ser la primera colonia de Pink.  
> Todo parece ir bien al principio, pero el encuentro con Perla estropeará el resto del día de la gema rosada.
> 
> ¿Tal vez hablar con el joven diamante pueda ayudarla a sentirse mejor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento cualquier falta o inconsistencia que haya ^w^'
> 
> Dicho esto, disfrutad!

Después de explicar lo poco que aprendió de las Diamantes, Steven observó a las gemas detenidamente. Su instinto le decía que una de ellas sabía sobre Spinel. Alguien la conocía de antes. 

\- ¿Perla? - notó en seguida el nerviosismo de la pálida gema - ¿Hay algo de nos quieras contar?

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó al verla apartar su mirada de él. Sus manos juntadas. Garnet, Amatista y Greg se quedaron atrás, no queriendo interponerse.

\- Perla - su voz más grave. No dando opción alguna. La gema alta suspiró.

\- No la conocí personalmente, pero nos vimos algunas veces. En... el jardín - confesó. Aquello rompió algo dentro del híbrido. 

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste? - apretó sus manos en puños - ¿¡Nunca se te ocurrió qué ella podría haber estado esperando allí DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? - Las gemas y Greg se levantaron de repente al verle gritar y golpear la mesa que había enfrente de él de esa forma. No era nuevo, pero tampoco normal, que Steven se mostrara así de enfadado. En su rostro apareció una tenue línea de color rosa intenso que pronto desapareció. Nadie lo notó.

\- Steven, hijo, no creo que... - empezó Greg, pero fue interrupido. 

\- Ahora no, papá. Quiero oír cuál es su excusa ¿Por qué mamá nunca fue a por Spinel? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ella hasta ahora? 

Los ojos de Perla estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, temiendo por la reacción de Steven al responderle. Al verla así, Steven bufó, aún molesto pero más tranquilo. Más dolido que cualquier otra cosa. 

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste...? Podríamos haberla ayudado mucho antes. Podría haber sido parte de esta familia. 

La decepción en el tono de voz del híbrido era aún más doloroso de escuchar que sus gritos.

\- L-lo siento, Steven. En verdad no sabía que se había quedado allí. Creí... - miró a Steven a los ojos - Realmente creí que Pink la había llevado a Homeworld. No pensé en que la habría dejado en el jardín - negó con la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma. Sabía que, una vez más, había roto la confianza del adolescente. E iba a tener que trabajar duro para recuperarla.

\- Eso está en el pasado, no tiene sentido seguir pensando en ello - dijo Steven con un suspiro, incapaz de mirar a Perla. En cambio, se dirigió a las otras dos gemas - Me gustaría que Spinel recibiera una buena bienvenida. Quiero que se sienta a gusto ¿Podéis hacer eso?

\- Ningún problema, Stevo. Será como si siempre hubiésemos sido amigos - dijo Amatista con una gran sonrisa forzada, intentando despejar el ambiente. Steven asintió dándose la vuelta. Tenía que ir a por Spinel.

\- Eso es lo que debería de haber pasada - dijo este en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, antes de subir por las escaleras.

_(En Homeworld)_

Al llegar a Homeworld, Steven buscó con la mirada a la nueva gema. No tuvo que buscar muy lejos, pues parecía haber estado esperando por él. Junto a la Diamantes. Rápidamente corrió hacia ellas.

\- Hey - dijo a modo de saludo - ¿Y este comité de bienvenida? - preguntó en broma, tratando mejorar ese horrible día. 

\- Spinel no quería esperarte sola. Creo que está algo nerviosa por conocerte. Después de todo, eres el hijo de Pink - dijo Blue, contenta. Algunas veces era algo ignorante sobre ciertas cosas. 

\- ¿Oh? - Steven miró a Spinel, notando como ella esquivaba su mirada - Bueno, me alegra, porque yo también tenía ganas de conocerla en persona.

Eso captó la atención de la gema rosada. Spinel, ahora que Steven podía observarla mejor, tenía su gema en forma de corazón justo en medio del pecho. Sus coletas, también en forma de corazón, medio deshechas. El resto de su cuerpo parecía algo sucio y en las piernas se veían rasguño, como si algo la hubiera mantenido atada. Eso preocupó al joven diamante. Se acercó a ella con cuidado. 

\- ¿Y esas heridas? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "Tal vez debería de curarla... pero eso de seguro la incomodará más" Desistió. 

\- ¿Uh? Oh, no es nada ¿No teníamos que irnos? - respondió rápidamente, tratando de despistar al joven diamante, habiendo observado a Steven acercarse a ella. Luego miró hacia las diamantes, preocupada, al recordar algo - ¿Nos volveremos a ver, mis diamantes?

\- Por supuesto, querida - dijo Blue, con una sonrisa. Le alegró que la otra gema quisiera volver a verlas - Homeworld está abierto a todo el mundo. 

Eso sí logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Spinel. 

Después de despedirse de las Diamantes, ambos se dirigieron al portal. Steven le dio la mano, con su característica sonrisa en sus labios, dándole el coraje que necesitaba. Ambos se subieron a la plataforma.

\- Estoy lista - dijo con más valentía de la que realmente sentía. Esta sería la primera vez que estaría fuera del Jardín... y del Homeworld, aunque estuvo poco tiempo en este último. Aquí viene la Tierra. La colonia de Pink... 

_(En la Tierra)_

Durante el tiempo en que Steven estuvo Homeworld, Garnet, Amatista y Greg aprovecharon para colgar un cartel que decía "Bienvenida a la Tierra" más "Spinel" añadido debajo. Greg ató el último globo antes de dejarlo ir flotando hacia el sostre, junto a muchos otros. Y justo a tiempo, porque entonces se encendió el portal. Steven y Spinel aparecieron unos segundos después.

\- ¡BIENVENIDA A LA TIERRA SPINEL! - exclamaron Greg, Garnet y Amatista, recibiendo un pequeño grito de la gema rosada, la cual se apegó al brazo de Steven. Perla se encontraba fuera, observando desde la ventana, sin ser vista por los habitantes. Necesitaba un tiempo para prepararse. 

\- Tranquila Spinel - se rio ligeramente Steven - Sólo te están dando la bienvenida.

Spinel miró desde detrás del híbrido, notando dos gemas y otra figura. La morada, la cual la miró con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, animándola. Y la otra una fusión, la cual sólo le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, y la primera en acercarse. Steven se apartó ligeramente para dejar paso a la fusión.

\- Spinel, yo soy Garnet. Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes venir a mi.

Spinel sólo asintió, aún algo sorprendida. Algo en su interior se formó. Una extraña calidez. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

\- Y yo soy Amatista. Si estás dispuesta a hacer bromas, yo soy tu gema! - exclamó seguidamente la cuarzo. 

La sonrisa de Spinel se ensanchó con esa posibilidad. Sonaba divertido.

\- Yo soy Greg. Soy... humano, el padre de Steven. No tengo poderes, pero puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

La gema rosada se sentía feliz por primera vez un mucho tiempo, al notar que había gente que parecía que la aceptaban. Pero luego su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, la cual se había abierto. Perla se encontraba allí, sin decidirse a entrar. La sonrisa se esfumó. 

\- Umm... - ambas se negaron a verse en la cara. Perla aún se sentía mal por aquel olvido, y Spinel... Spinel simplemente se sentía horrible al ver que la perla de Pink estaba allí. Siempre estuvo allí ¿Por qué Pink nunca la llevó con ella? ¿Por qué a su perla? ¿Por qué Pink? - Spinel, yo...

\- No quiero oírlo - dijo esta. Su voz, ya no tan tímida. Escondió su oscura mirada, al darle la espalda a todos y al dirigirse a la puerta, decidida a ignorar a Perla - ¿Podemos hablar, Steven Universe? - pidió desde allí. 

\- Sólo Steven - se rascó la nuca, no muy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Pero si la otra gema quería hablar con él, ¿quién era él para negarse? - Ok

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró al resto de su familia. 

\- ¿Podéis... esperar un poco? No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo.

El grupo sólo pudo asentir, al cerrarse la puerta enfrente de ellos.

Spinel se encontraba ya a varios metros lejos, enfrente de la orilla de la costa. Steven no tardó en acercarse a ella, sentándose a su lado. Esperó unos minutos por si la otra quería hablar. Silencio. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando su mirada lejana. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando...

\- ¿Sabes?, no pensé posible que uno pudiese sentirse tan bien y tan mal a la vez - dejó escapar una risa amarga. Steven no tenía una respuesta para eso. Dejó que continuase - Y estar aquí es aún peor de lo que creía - cerró sus ojos, apretando los párpados con sus manos, al notar que un par de lágrimas amenazaban en caerse - Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. No quiero estar aquí. Duele pensar que este gran trozo de tierra fue lo que me arrebató a mi mejor amiga.

Su garganta apretada no la dejó continuar, pero volvió a posar sus manos encima de la arena. Sus manos se enterraron en aquella extraña sensación, cálida pero rasposa y fina a la vez. 

\- Bueno, no es que esté excusando a mi madre, pero no creo que fuese sólo por la Tierra. Sí, es cierto que quería una colonia, pero... - suspiró pesadamente - No quiero creer que te dejó allí sin penar en volver a por ti. Muchas cosas ocurriendo cuando consiguió la Tierra.

\- ¿Cosas como qué? - preguntó la gema con forma de corazón, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, tú misma escuchaste lo que conté... bueno, las diamantes contaron, durante la transmisión. Hubo una guerra, y Pink debió de tener muchas cosas en su mente. De seguro no fue su intención olvidarse de ti - explicó él nerviosamente. Spinel bufó, cínica ante tales palabras. Ninguno de los dos se creía esa excusa.

\- ¿Y después de eso? ¿Soy tan fácil de olvidar? ¿Soy realmente tan reemplazable?

\- Oh, ya... Sobre eso, ¿dijiste que eras su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo es eso? - giró todo su cuerpo en dirección a la otra gema. Eso es algo que le había estado molestando. Todo sobre esta situación le ha estado molestando, francamente. 

\- No sabes sobre eso... No sabes nada sobre mí ¿verdad que no? ¡No puedo creérmelo...! ¿¡Es que no sé lo contó a nadie!? - movió sus manos en su cabello, agarrando sus coletas y estiró. Estiró hasta deshacérselas por completo. Estiró hasta que más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados. Otro par de manos, más cálidas, la pararon.

\- Spinel - llamó Steven - por favor, escúchame. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en el pasado, déjalo en el pasado. Ahora estás aquí, en la Tierra. Conmigo. Y voy a ayudarte en lo que sea. Así que... por favor, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerte daño. No te mereces más dolor.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, esta vez más sueltas, de los ojos color fucsia. Su cuerpo tembloroso fue envuelto por los brazos del híbrido.

\- Está bien llorar. Déjalo ir todo. 

Estuvieron así por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisas para volver a la casa de la playa. Una figura los observó desde lejos. Perla, Amatista y Greg se miraron entre sí. 

\- ¿No deberíamos de ir...? - empezó Amatista. Perla negó con la cabeza. 

\- Es mejor darles un tiempo a solas - fue Garnet quien habló esta vez - Spinel necesita apoyo. Nosotros seremos ese apoyo. Empezando por Steven.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento... Steven, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo" pensó Garnet, sin apartar sus ojos del duo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que sea tan corto ^w^'


	3. El primer día en la Tierra (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven y Spinel discuten sobre la estadía de esta última en la Tierra, mientras las gemas de cristal tienen su propia discusión sobre las dos gemas de arriba.  
> El destino está empezando a tomar forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento cualquier falta o inconsistencia que haya ^w^'
> 
> Dicho esto, disfrutad!

_(salto en el tiempo; tarde)_

Spinel y Steven se encontraban en la habitación de este último, después de volver dentro la casa y pasar unas horas festejando con el resto de las Crystal Gems y Greg. Durante ese tiempo, todos se habían relajado un poco, hasta el punto de pasárselo bien. Steven estaba orgulloso de que todo hubiese salido tan bien (especialmente porque había conocido una gema sin que esta le intentase matar. A menos que pasara como con Bismuth. El chico realmente esperaba que no acabase igual que aquella vez).

Mientras, Spinel ha estado pensando durante su tiempo en la Tierra. Pensando en todo lo que le pasó, en cómo acabó en Homeworld, y sobre la gente que conoció aquí.

La novedad, lo desconocido, aún la aterraban. Hasta el momento, todo ha salido bien ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más durará la calma? Algo iba a salir mal, de seguro. Ella nunca se sintió muy afortunada, incluso durante su tiempo con Pink.

Aquellas memorias eran agridulces. Lo ocurrido los manchaba de dolor y rencor por aquella diamante. Y su juego. No quería pensar más de esos tiempos pasados. 

\- ¿Spinel? - llamó Steven al notar lo cabizbaja que se encontraba la gema rosada - ¿Todo bien?

Le gema le miró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tentativamente, se movió alrededor de la habitación, siendo consciente de la mirada del joven Universe sobre ella, hasta llegar al lado de la cama. No es que ella supiera lo que era. Luego de pasar su mano por aquella extraña tela, Spinel se sentó en esta, devolviendo de nuevo la mirada de Steven.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

Confuso, Steven se movió hacia su dirección con la intención de sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, al ver como se tensaba su cuerpo, decidió parar donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Spinel? - cuestionó él, suavemente.

Ella apartó su mirada del otro, sintiéndolo demasiado intenso para su gusto.

\- De seguro no querrás que me quede aquí para siempre. Este es tu hogar. Y yo... Yo sólo soy una visitant- fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Spinel, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea de que te quedes aquí por siempre, sin duda por un tiempo no estaría mal. Y si lo prefieres, siempre podemos pedirle a Bismuth que construya una casa aquí cerca, para que podamos visitarnos. Este también puede ser tu hogar, después de todo. Aceptamos a todo el mundo! - exclamó, entusiasta, pero no muy optimista. 

Pero Spinel no quería ser una carga, pues bien sabía lo pegajosa que era, y lo intensa y molesta que podía llegar a ser. De seguro esas fueron las razones por las cuales Pink la dejó. _Mi mejor amiga... me abandonó porque para ella yo era una molestia. Sólo una más, fácil de reemplazar._ No. No quería ser una más. Negó con la cabeza, levantándose repentinamente.

\- No. 

\- ¿No? - cuestionó, perplejo, el híbrido. 

\- No quiero ser una carga, y no quiero estar en un lugar que me recuerde a ella - no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira.

\- Pero... - intentó él. Entonces cambió de parecer. Era mejor que Spinel escogiera por sí misma - Está bien. 

\- ¿Lo está? - dijo sorprendida. Esperaba que el chico fuese a insistir más. No estaba segura de si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Si esa es tu decisión, quien soy yo para que la cambies - respondió con una sonrisa. Con gentileza, se acercó y la cogió de la mano, posando su otra mano encima de esta - Y si por alguna razón decides que prefieres estar aquí, yo te apoyaré. Todos los haremos. 

Spinel sintió su rostro arder, junto a su gema. Steven Universe, en su opinión, era demasiado bueno. Asintió, incapaz de responderle verbalmente ¿Qué tendría en su garganta? 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la tranquilidad, antes de que al castaño se le ocurriese una idea. 

\- Hoy es tu primer día en la Tierra, y aun queda mucho tiempo antes de que anochezca - comenzó el castaño después de soltarla, y dirigirse a la TV - ¿Te gustaría ver una película? - se volteó, para mirarla, su mano encima del aparato, esta vez. 

Spinel no fue capaz de decir que no a esa cara. No es que se hubiese negado incluso si él no la hubiera mirado así.

_(En otra parte de la casa)_

La luz del Sol iluminaba la sala, en dónde se encontraban las gemas de cristal. Greg Universe se despidió hace como una hora, justo cuando acabó la fiesta.

Pearl caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras la fusión y la cuarzo la observaban ansiosas.

\- Pearl, tienes que calmarte. Steven no te odia, y tampoco Spinel - comentó Amethyst con cansancio. 

\- No, eso no lo sabemos - dijo sin pausar su andar - Volví a cometer otro error. Debería de haber... ¡de haber recordado a Spinel! No entiendo como pude olvidarme de ella - siguió la gema pálida. Cada vez más nerviosa - destruí el corazón de Steven cuando descubrió sobre Pink Diamond, y ahora... lo he vuelto a hacer ¡Y no me hagas empezar con Spinel...!

Amethyst suspiró, sintiéndose inútil. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, para hacer sentir mejor a Perla.

Garnet, por otro lado, se mantuvo en silencio. No por lo que estaba pasando en el presente, sino en el futuro. O mejor dicho, varios futuros. No llegaba a ver lo que iba a pasar. No sobre Spinel. Y no sobre Steven. Y eso la preocupaba. Le faltaba información, un detalle que se le escapaba.

\- ¿Garnet? ¿Qué ves? - fue Perla quien habló, al notar silencio por parte de la fusión. Amethyst prestó atención.

\- No... estoy segura - respondió - Hay algo sobre el futuro que no puedo ver. Steven no preguntó a las Diamantes sobre su problema. Nos falta información.

Admitir que, de nuevo, eran incapaces de ayudar, fue desconsolador para todos, aunque no lo mostrase externamente, estaban realmente muy preocupadas por su hijo adoptivo. 

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Yo misma voy a contactar a las Diamantes. No sé porque Steven no les preguntó nada, pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada - Amethyst tomó una decisión. Perla corrió hacia ella, agarrándola del hombro.

\- Espera. Amethyst, no sabemos si nos van a contar la verdad y... - la ex sirvienta comentó con dificultad. Tal vez no sabrían nada. Y eso era aún más aterrador. 

\- Y, ¿qué? No podemos simplemente no hacer nada. Y tampoco sabremos si dirán la verdad si no les preguntamos primero - replicó, cada vez más frustrada - Steven ni siquiera tiene que enterarse. Podemos decirle que obtuvimos la información de parte de Bismuth o algo. 

\- Eso no funcionará - comentó Garnet.

\- Y yo no quiero mentirle. Podría enterarse que le mentimos o no le contamos toda la verdad de nuevo, y esta vez no tendríamos excusa ¡No nos perdonaría nunca! - señaló Perla.

\- Perla tiene razón. Pero tampoco podemos seguir así. Mañana una de nosotras mantendrá ocupados a Steven y a Spinel, y las otras dos irán a Homeworld - ordenó la fusión. No era el momento para cuestionar. Ambas asintieron.

_(volviendo con Steven y Spinel)_

Ambos se encontraban enfrente de la televisión, rodeados de varias mantas y cojines por el suelo, luz apagada. Básicamente, era una pijamada.

\- ¿Steven? - llamó Spinel, al notar un extraño sonido proveniente de su lado. Al no recibir respuesta, esta apartó sus ojos de la pantalla para mirar al joven diamante. Steven estaba durmiendo plácidamente, su cabeza apoyada en las hombreras de la gema rosada.

 _Oh_ , pensó Spinel. _Me pregunto si esto también será algo que hacen los humanos._

No queriendo molestarle, no se movió de su posición. Su atención volvió a la película. El chico dijo que era uno de sus favoritos, pero Spinel no entendía porque algo llamado el Perrocoptero era tan interesante. Igual, le gustaba. Simplemente se le hacía raro. Tampoco entendía como este aparato funcionaba. Los personajes, ¿estarían atrapados tras esa pantalla? O tal vez no estén vivos... Todo era tan confuso.

Algo llamó a la puerta. La gema no dijo nada. La puerta se abrió en silencio. 

\- ¿Steven? - dijo una voz en susurro. 

\- Steven no está presente - respondió también en un susurro, la rosada.

\- Oh. Hey, Spinel - Perla abrió con cuidado por completo la puerta - ¿Qué estáis haciendo en el suelo?

La otra gema movió ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la otra, intentando a la vez no molestar al híbrido. No quería darle la espalda a la gema alta. 

\- Steven dijo que esto era una... una pija... ¿pijamada? - contó con dificultad aquella palabra - Dijo que sería más cómodo para los dos. 

\- Bueno, eso explica el desastre - miró a ambos lados del cuarto antes de volver su atención a los figuras entendre de ella, notando al chico dormido. Sonrió suavemente. 

\- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme, Spinel? - pidió Perla, al acercarse a ambos y apagar la TV. 

\- ¿Ayudar en qué?

\- A llevar a Steven en la cama. Es donde debería de estar, ahora que está dormido - explicó esta, mientras arreglaba la cama.

\- Dormido - repitió la gema en forma de corazón, mientras se levantaba con cuidado del suelo. No quería despertar a Steven. 

\- Ven - dio un pequeño golpecito en la cama, animándola.

Spinel, con el permiso de Perla, se movió hacia aquel objeto, y depositó con toda la gentileza que pudo al muchacho en aquella superficie blanda. Sabía por experiencia, al sentarse antes, que la otra tenía razón. La cama sería más adecuada para Steven.

Dando un paso atrás, observó a la ex perla de Pink Diamond arropar aquel chico. El mismo que le dio otra oportunidad. Aquel chico que la invitó a quedarse en su hogar, incluso si era algo temporal ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan dulce?

\- Gracias por ayudarme, Spinel - la voz de Perla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza, no atreviéndose a decir nada - ¿Por qué no me acompañas abajo?

Aquellas palabras le pusieron tensa de inmediato _¿Querrán algo? ¿Por qué abajo? ¿Para que Steven no se entere si me hacen algo?_

Una mano en su hombro, el mismo en que se apoyó Steven antes, no pudo evitar notar la gema rosada, la volvió a sacar de su pensamientos. 

\- Sé que tal vez no confíes aún en nosotras. Pero te prometo que no vamos a hacerte nada. 

\- Entonces, ¿por qué...?

\- Porque Steven necesita dormir, y si nos quedamos aquí corremos el riesgo de despertarle - le explicó la pálida gema, con gran paciencia.

\- ¿Tenemos que dejarle solo para que pueda hacer esto de... dormir, bien? - preguntó Spinel, algo confusa.

\- Créeme, Steven te lo agradecerá más tarde.

\- Oh... - Spinel volvió a mirar al rostro del híbrido, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle dejado solo antes, si tanto lo necesitaba para dormir bien - Ok. 

\- Gracias - le sonrió amablemente. 

Ambas salieron del cuarto y bajaron sin hacer más ruido, a excepción de los extraños chirridos de las botas de la gema rosada.

Y mientras todos esperaban a que Steven despertara, Spinel posó su mano en su gema, notando una extraña pero familiar calidez proveniente de ella. Estaba a salvo. 


	4. Era 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos amigos se hacen, y viejos amigos se encuentra.  
> Una parte de la historia de las Gemas es descubierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una explicación sobre ciertas palabras que utilizaré:  
> \- cosas como 'hija', 'madre' y 'hermanas' no es en el sentido de familia, sino de creación, superioridad de forma más amigable y cercanía. Pues las gemas no tienen familia. No hasta que Steven apareció.  
> Es una simple conexión que no tiene palabras, por eso yo utilizo esas. Si os incomoda, mis disculpas. Podéis cambiar las palabras por otras, si es lo que prefieren.

Era una mañana cálida y brillante, cuando Steven fue despertado por una conmoción abajo. Aún algo adormilado, pero preocupado por lo que pudiese estar sucediendo, Steven bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi chocando con la pared. Al principio no notó nada fuera de lo común, hasta que vio humo proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí, algo divertido al ver aquella escena. Amatista, Perla y Spinel estaban cubiertas por masa de pan, harina y... algo que supuso que era nata. El humo venía del horno, al parecer.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó él aguantándose la risa. Las gemas le miraron algo avergonzadas. Bueno, Amatista parecía estar divirtiéndose más que avergonzada, y Perla se veía preocupada, intentando deshacerse del humo. Spinel, sin embargo, miró al suelo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- Yo... Yo simplemente quería hacerte el desahumo - intentó explicarse. 

\- Querrás decir el "desayuno" - dejó escapar una risa disimulada la morada, con una mano en la boca. No podía resistirse, la verdad. Aquella gema rosada se la hacía muy... como de dibujos animados. Cómica. Esa era la palabra. 

\- Ja ja ja - le copió Spinel en burla, molesta por la actitud de la otra - Fue culpa tuya que acabase así. Tú me dijiste que lo dejase... 

Su discusión paró en seco al escuchar la risa libre de Steven ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se rio de esa forma? Ninguna de ellas lo recordaba. Y la gema en forma de corazón... estaba cautivada. Amatista volvió a reírse disimuladamente al ver el rostro de Spinel, lo cual la sacó de ese estado. 

\- ¡C-cállate! - se quejó ella. 

\- Jajaja Ok, ok. Ya paro - se bajó del mostrador, se sacudió los restos de comida y se dirigió enfrente de Spinel - Para compensártelo, ¿qué tal si te llevo al lugar más divertido de toda Beach City? 

Aquella invitación... era muy tentadora. Y Spinel sonrió, entusiasmada, olvidando el desastre que las rodeaba. 

\- ¿Ahora, Amatista? ¿En serio? - Perla señaló el desastre, casi esperando que la entendieran. 

\- No veo cuál es el problema. Spinel igual necesita de un tour por la ciudad - se encogió de hombros la morada, completamente despreocupada. 

\- ¡Amatista! - gritó molesta Perla.

Spinel, una vez limpia, se acercó a Steven, entrelazando sus brazos, mirando aquella escena. Era mucho más divertido que su desgracia en su primer intento de cocinar. 

\- Mejor vámonos ahora, antes de que Perla nos haga limpiarlo todo a nosotros también - comentó en susurros Steven, caminando en dirección a la puerta. 

\- ¡Espera! ¡Steven...! - gritó Amatista corriendo tras ellos, e ignorando a Perla, que seguía hablando sobre lo irresponsable que era. Ah, los viejos tiempos...

Los tres no tardaron mucho en llegar al Big Donut. Después de correr una parte del camino, por supuesto. 

Con la respiración algo agitada, Steven miró a Amatista. 

\- Amatista, ¿por qué, ah, este repentino interés en hacer de guía? - preguntó algo curioso, aún recuperando su respiración. 

\- Eh, por nada. Alguien tenía que hacerlo - respondió ella distraídamente. Notando como la gema más pequeña conseguía toda la atención de Spinel, Steven bufó, algo irritado. Él podía hacer de guía también. Ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces, después de todo, ¿no? 

\- Hey, Ama- fue interrumpido nuevamente por la morada quien hizo una exclamación en voz alta al señalar a otro lugar, logrando captar la atención de Spinel aún más. Steven gruñó. 

La gema morada siguió caminando, mostrando y señalando todo a su paso, Spinel detrás de ella mientras miraba a Steven con preocupación. No se le había escapado lo muy desanimado que se veía el chico. El buen humor del moreno parecía haberse desvanecido en el momento en que Amatista se había ofrecido a acompañarles. Ni él mismo entendía el porqué. 

\- ¡Spinel, mira! - de nuevo exclamó Amy, señalando a una de las construcciones de aquel lugar. Estaban en Little Homeworld ahora- Allí se encuentran las gemas que te mencioné antes. Vamos. 

Steven no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que ella había estado hablando de otras gemas, o de que habían llegado a Little Homeworld. 

Ambas se acercaron al centro, Amatista llamando a dichas gemas, mientras Steven se quedaba atrás. Hoy nada estaba saliendo bien. Y justo acababa de empezar el día. Suspiró, sus manos en forma de puños en sus bolsillos. No quería que nadie le viese en ese estado. Y era ridículo, para ser sinceros. No había razón para estar molesto. Debería de estar contento por Spinel. 

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Peri! ¡Bis! - volvió a llamar. Las tres gemas mencionadas aparecieron poco después, Bismuth llevando un peso pesado en uno de sus hombros.

\- ¡Hey, Amatista! - Saludó la gema más pequeña, siendo atrapada por uno de los brazos de la morada - Para de hacer esto - se quejó, logrando quitársela de encima - Sabes lo mucho que odio que me despeines.

\- Je. Lo que tú digas enana - le sacó la lengua. Peridot se escondió detrás de Bismuth, sus mejillas inchadas. 

\- ¿Y quién es esta gema? - preguntó Lapis Lazuli, notando a la rosada. Spinel, apartó la mirada, haciendo ver que buscaba algo, antes de acercarse a Steven y envolver uno de sus brazos en el suyo. Volvía a sentirse nerviosa. 

\- No pasa nada - Steven la tranquilizó, y volvió su atención a la gema azul, a quien le sonrió - Lapis, ella es Spinel. Es nueva, y hoy está aquí para conocer un poco sobre nuestro planeta ¿verdad? - volvió a mirar a Spinel.

Spinel asintió, dando a entender que era así. 

\- Encantada, Spinel. Yo soy Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. La gema enana es Peridot. Y la gigantesca gema de allí es Bismuth. 

\- Las Diamantes son más grandes - comentó Spinel por impulso. Pues era verdad. Bismuth era pequeña en comparación a las matriarcas.

Lapis se río, especialmente al ver las caras estupefactas de sus compañeras.

\- Me gusta esta gema~

Spinel sonrió ampliamente al lograr hacer reír a alguien. Incuso si esa no fue su intención. No se había oxidado como había creído en un principio. Steven era un caso aparte.

Él resto del día dieron un rodeo, las otras gemas fueron contando historias, de nuevo toda la atención de Spinel en otros. Amatista era la que estaba enfrente de todo el grupo, guiando animádamente. Steven se quedó una vez más atrás, al notar como Spinel se iba aclimatando. Pronto no le iba a necesitar...

Fue Bismuth quien notó aquello, dirigiéndose atrás, hasta estar al lado de Steven. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Steven?

\- ¿Bismuth? - se sorprendió de verla allí. Sacudió la cabeza - no es nada. 

La gema metálica frunció el ceño, no creyéndole ni por un instante. Estaba claro que el híbrido estaba molesto por algo. 

\- Vamos, cuéntale a la tía Bismuth qué es lo que te ocurre - insistió. El chico volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que la otra no iba a rendirse. Su mirada se posó en Spinel, la cual se encontraba hablando con Lapis, al esta mostrarle una de las estatuas. 

\- Es sólo que pensé que podría ayudarla - refiriéndose a la gema de dos coletas. 

\- No entiendo el problem, a mí me parece que ya lo estás haciendo. 

\- Eso es lo que parece. Pero son los demás que lo están haciendo todo. Y no sé cómo... 

\- Steven, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes presionar a otros para que hagan lo que quieres, incluso si tus intenciones son buenas - le amonestó. El híbrido se avergonzó al notar que eso era lo que había estado haciendo - Además, ¿no eres tú quien ha logrado que confiara lo suficiente en nosotras y así sentirse tranquila en nuestra presencia? Si lo miras bien, notarás que haces más de lo que crees. Date más crédito, Steven. Te lo mereces.

Le dio una palmadita en su hombro, antes de volver al lado de Lapis, cambiando de tema, al notar a Peridot y a Amatista iban empezar una discusión.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - susurró Steven, un poco más tranquilo. 

* * *

_(En Beach City)_

Perla no tardó mucho en limpiar el desastre en la cocina, pero también porque Garnet la estaba esperando encima del portal. Hoy iban a visitar a las diamantes. El limpiar la ayudaba con su nerviosismo.

\- Perla, no tenemos todo el día - le recordó la fusión. Ella tampoco quería ir. Pero era para el bien de Steven.

\- Claro. Por supuesto. Tienes razón, Garnet - suspiró la gema pálida, antes de guardar sus utensilios. Era mejor acabar con esto lo antes posible. 

Ambas inmediatamente viajaron a Homeworld, apareciendo enfrente de los tronos gigantescos. Las diamantes no estaban en ninguna parte. 

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Cómo hacemos esto, Garnet? - preguntó Perla, sus manos entrelazándose entre ellas. Seguía sin gustarle el lugar, pero este fue su primer hogar. Eso nunca lo olvidaría. 

\- Tenemos que encontrar a las Diamantes o a sus perlas. Ellas sabrán donde están- respondió la otra con calma, notando la sala llena de otras gemas. 

\- Cierto, ¡Vamos, entonces! - exclamó la otra con nerviosismo. La fusión la siguió, sin decir nada más. Algunas cosas en verdad nunca cambian.

Llevaban al menos media hora caminando de pasillo a otro, antes de encontrar a alguien que podría tal vez ayudarlas. 

\- Perla Azul... - susurró Perla. La última vez que se vieron, sin contar lo que ocurrió hace dos años, fue poco después de empezar la guerra. 

La perla azul parecía tener un buen oído, porque se giró en su dirección, sus manos juntadas como suele hacer. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, antes de hablar.

\- Diamante Azul se encuentra ocupada con una reunión con Diamante Amarillo - dijo ella, intuyendo en parte la razón por la cual dos de las integrantes de las Crystal Gems se encontraban allí. 

\- Ah... ¿Sí? E-entonces iremos a hablar con Diamante Blanco - respondió Perla.

\- Espera - Garnet miró detenidamente a Perla Azul - Tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos - decidió al final. No iba a hacerles daño preguntar. 

\- ¿Yo? - dijo, su voz suave. 

\- ¿G-Garnet? - cuestionó la otra. 

\- Es sólo por mera curiosidad, pues he oído de una historia muy curiosa - mintió con facilidad - y me gustaría saber más sobre el tema. 

Unos segundos pasaron, antes de que Perla Azul decidiera darles una respuesta. A modo de seguirlas, pues todo lo que hizo fue caminar en otra dirección. La gema más pálida tenía sus dudas, pero confiaba en el juicio de su amiga. Estuvieron un tiempo recorriendo los pasadizos, antes de llegar a su objetivo. 

Perla jadeó, reconociendo de inmediato el lugar. La gran Librería sobre Gemas y su historia. Creyó que había sido prohibida su entrada antes de que ella fuera creada. Debió de decir aquello en voz alta, porque Perla Azul le respondió.

\- Fue reabierta hace poco. Han pasado varios milenios desde la última vez que estuve aquí... - su mirada soñadora bajo su flequillo se posicionó sobre la otra Perla - Algo que tú nunca pudiste.

Perla sintió irritación florecer en su interior. Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, incluso si ni su tono de voz, ni sus palabras, lo mostraban.

\- No. Cierto. Por eso estoy aquí - dejó ir con dificultad. La mano en su espalda la hizo sentir mejor. Al menos ella tenía el apoyo de alguien - Vamos, Garnet. 

* * *

En Homeworld, cosas como noche y día no existían. Siempre había luz, aunque artificial. La biblioteca en la que se encontraban Perla y Garnet, no era distinta del resto de aquel planeta. Era enorme, fría y vacía, aparte de alguna que otra gema, y muchos, pero que muchos, archivos. Todos en forma de escritura algo antigua y difícil de leer - más por el método de registrar dicha información que por el lenguaje en sí.

\- Llevamos aquí muchas horas, Garnet. Y no hemos encontrado nada ¿Seguro que este es el lugar correcto? Sería más rápido preguntar a las diamantes. 

Oh, ambas sabían lo poco confiables que son las matriarcas.

\- No. Este es el lugar. Aquí encontraremos nuestras respuestas. Si en algún momento las Diamantes nos dan información, podremos contrastarla con lo que encontremos aquí. 

\- Pero las Diamantes fueron quienes crearon este sitio. Ellas son las que han vivido la historia de las gemas desde los inicios. O al menos White lo hizo.

\- Mmm

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, aún buscando entre ese mar de información. Minutos se alargaban, y la paciencia se agotaba. 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí! ¡Lo he encontrado! - exclamó Perla con un grito de júbilo ¡Al fin! - Déjame ver...

La gema pálida empezó a leer en voz alta:

> **_"Entrada XXXXX - 6_ **
> 
> **_Este escrito es un testimonio de los tiempos. Era 0._**
> 
> **_Hace miles de años, las Guardianas fueron creadas, formadas por la gran autoridad, White Diamond. La Gran Creadora, así la llamaban en aquellos tiempos._ **
> 
> **_Esta era una oportunidad, una nueva comunidad, creada a partir del poder de La Gran Creadora. Nuestra Reina, en su benevolencia, entregó a cada gema creada de su luz sus propias gemas, y así crear grandes ciudades y más mundos descubrir. Toda una colonia. La Primera de muchas otras._ **
> 
> **_Tourmaline. Tanzanite. Moissanite. Estas eran las tres grandes Guardianas. Las primeras gemas creadas por La gran Estrella. Poderosas como eran, no eran perfectas. Cometieron errores, siendo castigadas por La Gran Creadora, convertidas en estatuas permanentes para mantener su eterna vigilancia sobre las entradas de cada nuevo mundo ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron sus 'hijas' para ser recibir tal destino, os preguntaréis? Romper la única ley durante aquellos tiempos: Separar dos Gem Mates. Poco después fue creada otra ley: Vindicta._**
> 
> **_Gem Mates son gemas creadas que están hechas para estar unidas para siempre. Hechas para entenderse. Hechas para nunca sentirse solas. Sus cuerpos de luz, su música, todo en ellas está en sincronía. Mucho más de lo que una fusión pueda llegar a estar. Lo llaman: La Unión Final. Si por alguna razón una GemMate es destruida o esta se halla demasiado lejos de su mitad, sus luces se extinguirán. Algunas tardan más, otras se apagan de forma repentina. Hay registros de estos hechos en la entrada XXXXVI - 19_**
> 
> **_Tourmaline estaba celosa por la cercanía entre sus hermanas Tanzanite y Moissanite. Ambas eran Gemmates, así que no era una sorpresa. Pero, según se cuenta la historia, Tourmaline estaba locamente 'enamorada' - Así lo llamó ella, a aquel sentimiento. Doloroso pero lo más maravilloso que había sentido - Un día, las vio juntas compartiendo su luz. Ese momento de intimidad fue lo que la hizo actuar de forma impulsiva, sacando su mazo - un arma que fue creada para proteger, no destruir - y acabar con una de sus hermanas. A Tanzanite. Cuando la Guardiana volvió en sí, La Gran Creadora estaba allí. Moissanite, dolida por la pérdida, le pidió un último deseo a su Reina, antes de ella misma dejar de existir. Su deseo fue concedido con la idea de que iban a desistir, o perder la voluntad para cometer tal crimen. Tal fue su error..._**
> 
> **_La lucha fue feroz y devastadora. Todas las gemas presensentes estuvieron observando desde la distancia, gritando, pidiendo que parase aquella tragedia. Nunca habían visto algo tan devastador como la pelea y separación de sus Guardianas. Pedían piedad. White Diamond se los concedió. Ya había tenido suficiente._ **
> 
> **_\- Por haber roto la ley universal, por separar lo que nunca debió ser separado, y por el uso de la Vindicta, yo os condeno a una eternidad como estatuas - dicho esto, la Gran Autoridad lanzó una poderosa luz, volviendo a sus compañeras en lo que hoy en día son sólo objetos de admiración; y poco después, muros de arte históricos._ **
> 
> **_Poco después, tal vez por la pérdida de sus hijas, La Reina creó dos gemas más. Blue and Yellow Diamond. La Nueva Autoridad. Bienvenidos a la Era 1._**
> 
> **_Final de la Entrada_ **
> 
> **_White Sapphire, la Clarividente de La Reina"_ **

Eso era todo. No era la única entrada que había de este mismo tema, sino el primero de muchos otros. Al parecer iban a pasar mucho más tiempo en La Gran Librería sobre las gemas y su historia de lo que pensaron. 

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa. Al menos ahora tenían respuestas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os pareció mi Entrada? Yo tengo mi propia versión de la historia de las Gemas, algo que formará parte de mi Fic.  
> No estará el 100% bien hecho, seguro, pero espero que os parezca interesante, y os guste~ xP


	5. Mentiras Blancas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día tranquilo entre Steven, Spinel y Amatista. 
> 
> Los cambios no siempre son para bien, pero a veces estos también son necesarios para crecer. De la misma forma, no todas las mentiras son malas, pues algunas son pequeñas y se dicen para no dañar a tus seres queridos, o para protegerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien necesita un recordatorio de los capítulos anteriores, y no quiere volver a leerlos, aquí puedo dejar un resumen rápido:
> 
> Steven ha estado empezando a sentirse diferente, emociones que no le pertenecen. A la vez, una gema rosada en mal estado, Spinel, aparece en Homeworld.  
> Las Diamantes llaman a Steven para presentarla y para que pueda ayudarla. Mientras, las gemas de cristal y Greg estaban preparando una fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva gema. Steven no está contento con Perla.  
> La visión futura de Garnet se ve afectada por la falta de información, así que ella y Perla van a Homeworld para averiguar qué es lo que causa tantos problemas a Steven. Steven, Spinel y Amethyst conocen a Lapis, Peridot y Bismuth, y el resto de Beach City en un tour.  
> Garnet y Perla descubren sobre las Gemmates y parte de la historia de las Gemas.
> 
> FIN RESUMEN ;3

_(En Homeworld)_

\- Creo que eso es todo - dijo Perla, después de volver en su sitio uno de los registros con un suspiro cansado pero orgullosa consigo misma por encontrar toda esa información. Aprendió mucho sobre historia de las Gemas que ni conocía. 

Garnet asintió, aliviada. Ella no es del tipo estudioso, pero cualquier cosa se hace por amor. Sin embargo... 

\- Perla, llegamos tarde - la avisó. Algo consternada, Perla miró a su compañera por unos segundos antes de entender a lo que se refería, y se levantó repentinamente con un grito y sus manos en su cabeza. 

\- _Sshhhhhh!_ \- una gema verde pidió silencio.

\- L-lo siento...! - gritó en un susurro, obtuviendo una mirada reprochable y un movimiento de cabeza de dicha gema. Perla ignoró aquello, ya en mitad del camino hacia la entrada/salida de la gran Librería, Garnet tras de ella.

* * *

_(En la casa de Beach City)_

Steven esperaba _pacientemente_ por la llegada de Perla y Garnet, Amatista a su lado. Spinel no estaba en ningún lado. El pelinegro iba moviendo una de sus piernas. Abajo, arriba. Abajo, arriba. Abajo...

\- ¿Dónde estarán? - dijo entre dientes. Amatista le miró, preocupada. No esperaba que fueran a tardar tanto tiempo, ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? La morada se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo la molestia de Steven en ella. Ella había hecho su trabajo, no es su culpa si sus compañeras decidieron entretenerse. No quería ser parte de lo que fuera por ocurrir cuando llegaran.

Steven gruñó, levantándose. Amatista le miró. Fuera estaba oscuro. Eran pasadas la 1 de la madrugada. 

\- ¿Y Spinel? - preguntó Amatista, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. Sólo quería aligerar la tensión en el aire y distraer a su amigo. 

\- En el baño - gruñó de nuevo Steven. De hecho, llevaba allí bastante tiempo ya... ¿Qué estará haciendo? 

En ese momento se escuchó el portal de arriba activarse. Ambos volvieron su atención a las escaleras, sabiendo que iban a aparecer por allí. Y mucha razón tenían, pues 1 minuto más tarde llegaron corriendo Perla y Garnet. La fusión iba a un paso apresurado, más que corriendo, pero se notaba su urgencia. 

\- ¿Dónde estabais? - preguntó Steven, intentando calmarse. De seguro ellas tendrán una buena razón para desaparecer por horas sin siquiera dejar una nota, o una advertencia, ¿no? Steven sentía la ansiedad empezar a apoderarse de él.

La gema pálida no sabía como explicar lo que descubrieron. En realidad, no era mucho, a pesar de lo mucho que estuvieron leyendo. Lo que era un bajón, pues ahora se sentía como si hubiesen estado perdiendo el tiempo... 

\- ¿Perla? - llamó el híbrido, notado que había algo que no le estaban contando. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. 

\- Descubrimos lo que tienes - dijo Garnet en un impulso para ayudar a Perla. 

\- ¿Qué...? - estaba sorprendido. Eso era bueno, ¿no? 

Perla fue la que respondió esta vez, aunque parecía afectada por algo, su mirada yendo a la fusión de vez en cuando. Steven notó aquello. 

\- Se llama GemMates. Gemas Gemelas son algo así como dos gemas muy unidas, con una buena conexión/compatibilidad. El hecho de que puedas sentir unas sensaciones ajenas a las tuyas es un gran indicador. Pero también hay una marca en la gema. A veces, incluso puedes compartir sueños o recuerdos. Las Gems gemelas no pueden ser separados por mucho tiempo, y si les hacen daño pueden sentirlo.

\- Gemas Gemelas... - dijo más tranquilo el híbrido. Al menos ya tenía una respuesta - ¿Y quién es la otra gema con quién estoy conectado?

\- No los sabemos... Pero, también encontramos algo más...

\- A unas viejas amigas - la interrumpió Garnet. Perla la miró sorprendida, antes de volver a mirar a Steven con una sonrisa forzada. 

\- Así es. Por eso nos hemos demorado tanto. Lo sentimos, Steven - se disculpó.

Amethyst las observó con sospecha.

Todos se voltearon al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, dejando ver a una gema rosada. Excepto... esta vez se veía diferente.

\- ¿Spinel? ¿Realmente eres tú? - preguntó asombrado el híbrido. La gema rosada asintió tímidamente - ¡Wow! Te vez... diferente ¿Qué son esas marcas en tus mejillas? 

El chico se acercó, intentando tocar una de su mejillas, pero Spinel se apartó, su mirada nerviosa sobre las gemas de cristal, esperando sus reacciones. 

\- Tía, te vez genial - elogió Amatista, dando ánimos a la otra gema. 

\- Eh... Sí, te vez muy bien, Spinel - respondió Perla, incómoda - ¿No es esa ropa muy parecida a la de Steven?

Steven miró a Spinel, esperando su explicación. Mirándolo bien, el chico notó que Perla tenía razón. La ropa sí se parecía a la suya, menos por la chaqueta y los colores. La gema en forma de corazón miró a la fusión, intentando averiguar qué pensaba la otra antes de dar una explicación. No podía leer su expresión cerrada. Tragando saliva, algo que sabía que no necesitaba, abrió la boca y dijo, 

\- Pensé que así sería más aceptada por los humanos. Ellos... me han estado observando raro, y me sentí incómoda ¿Hice mal? - fue algo apresurada en explicarse. Miró a Steven, esperando una negativa. 

Viendo esa mirada tan esperanzada, Steven mintió. 

\- No te preocupes. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces no hay ningún problema. Además, ¡te queda muy bien! Estoy seguro que a todo el mundo le gustará tu nuevo look - le sonrió alentador.

\- Je, gracias Steven - le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus mejillas. Apartó un poco su mirada, esperando que otros no lo vieran.

Perla llamó su atención con una tos, pensando que este era un buen momento para hablar sobre un tema que ha estado rondando por su cabeza. Hay tantas preguntas que quería hacerle... Y sin duda los demás querrán saber también. Pero antes, Perla señaló al sofá para que todos tomaran asiento. 

\- Tenemos que hablar, Spinel - todos la miraron, poniéndola nerviosa nuevamente. Perla suavizó su mirada - ¿Podrías contarnos qué te pasó? Es decir, ya sabemos que Pink... Ella te dejó en el Jardín. Pero de seguro hubo una razón para hacer que te quedaras allí por tanto tiempo.

Todos esperaron ansiosos por su respuesta.

Con sus manos desnudas (Spinel ya echaba de menos sus guantes) apretó los bordes de su camiseta. Hizo una mueca. Luego vació su mirada, decidida.

\- Bueno... Si quieres decir que ella me ordenó a quedarme, siento decepcionarte, pero no fue así. Me quedé por mi propia voluntad. Ella... dijo que íbamos a jugar un juego - miró a un lado, recordando - " ** _Aquí en el jardín_** " - empezó... 

**_A un juego vamos a jugar_ **

**_Te mostraré cómo se hace_ **

**_Aquí en el jardín_ **

**_Quédate muy quieta_ **

**_Esto será tan divertido_**

**_Y entonces ella sonrió_ **

**_Eso es lo que busco_ **

**_Una sonrisa en sus ojos_ **

**_El sonido de su risa_ **

**_Feliz de escuchar_ **

**_Feliz de jugar_ **

**_Felizmente viéndola alejarse_ **

**_Felizmente esperando_ **

**_Por mi misma_ **

**_Bajo el cielo sin final_ **

**_Contando los segundos_ **

**_Estando sola_ **

**_Mientras miles de años pasan_ **

Spinel no pudo continuar, sintiendo sus lágrimas bajar sin control, y un extraño nudo en su garganta formar. Intentó apagar su llanto tapando su boca con sus manos. Sentía que revivir aquel momento la estaba quebrando por dentro. No quería pensar más en ello. No tenía ganas de cantar y contar su historia. Que lo supieran de forma superficialmente era suficiente, ¿no?

Entonces, unos cálidos brazos, y luego otro par, y otro, y otro más, la rodearon, haciendo que la calidez que sintió antes fuera más presente y físico. Se sentía segura. 

\- Está bien si quieres llorar. 

\- Steven tiene razón - comentó Perla - Déjalo ir todo. Ya no tienes que contar más si te duele.

\- Pero si alguna vez tienes la necesidad de hablar con una de nosotras, puedes hacerlo - le aseguró Garnet. 

\- No lo olvides, ¿sí? - dijo la morada, con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

La gema en forma de corazón se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, rodeada por lo que parecían sus nuevos amigos. Pero aún se sentía tan dolida, como si no se mereciera ese cariño ¿Sentirán lástima por ella, o estarán siendo sinceros? ¿La aceptarán incluso si empieza a actuar como su antiguo yo de nuevo? ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? No quería perderlos. Quería tener esto, esto que ellos tuvieron por todo ese tiempo que estuvo esperando, para ella misma. "Y sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte. Pero... yo no soy la única egoísta en esta historia, ¿no es así, Pink?".

_(PdVSteven, durante la noche)_

No puedo dormir. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, o cuántas ovejas cuente, o piense en aquella vez que Perla contó uno de sus sueños; me siento demasiado lleno de energía. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo prácticamente vibrar ¿De qué? No lo sé. Estoy perdido. Perdido desde que esas sensaciones ajenas aparecieron. Desde que conocí a Spinel. Quiero ayudarla, juro que quiero, pero no quiero arreglar otro de los problemas de mamá.

Suspiré. 

No puedo evitar pensar que no es justo. Yo no soy ella, así que, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué siento que tengo que ayudar a todo el mundo? Si no lo hago, ¿de qué sirvo entonces? Y Spinel... Pobre gema. Sola durante tanto tiempo. Miles de años... ¿Cuántos, exactamente? ¿Importa, siquiera?

Volví a girar, la cama crugiendo un poco por el peso de mi cuerpo. Y el peso extra a mi lado. Logré hacer dormir a Spinel, por irónico que parezca. Al menos ella parece tranquila, sus sueños pacíficos. Los míos no lo serían, de seguro, si lograra dormir. Observando más de cerca su rostro, noté cierto cansancio en ella, incluso mientras está durmiendo. Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que las gemas estuvieron tan cansadas por buscar sin parar a Malachite que las invité a una pijamada conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, esa fue también la noche que Perla me contó su sueño. Reí en silencio. Esos fueron buenos tiempos. No pude evitar sonreír con algo tristeza. Esos fueron buenos tiempos, a pesar de todos los problemas que las gemas me causaron. 

Cerré los ojos, los recuerdos de aquel entonces danzando en mi mente. Poco a poco sentí el sueño hundiéndome más profundamente en la oscuridad, sus garras como rejas me aprisionan. Al fin podré descansar de la realidad... 

_(Horas más tarde...)_

Spinel abrió los ojos, notando la oscuridad atrapándola, sofocante. Aún podía sentir las raíces y las espinas rodeando sus piernas, apretando. No la iban a dejar ir, no esta vez. Saltó de la cama de un brincó, acabando cerca de la ventana. La luz de la luna iluminó su aterrado rostro. 

El ruido despertó a Steven de golpe. La mitad de la sábana acabó en el suelo, señalando a la culpable. 

\- ¿Spinel? - llamó el pelinegro, adormilado. Con los ojos aún como platos, Spinel se levantó de inmediato, sintiendo la culpa comiéndola por dentro.

\- Siento despertarte. Yo... me iré abajo, dónde no molestaré a nadie - rápidamente habló, antes de salir corriendo, sus chanclas dejando ir un particular sonido chirriante.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar...? - aún adormilado, sin pensarlo mucho más, Steven volvió a dormirse.

Fueron un par de horas después que el híbrido logró despertarse al fin, esta vez más consciente de su alrededor. De los pájaros cantando fuera. De la luz del Sol iluminando su cuarto. Y de lo que pasó anoche. Ahora era su turno para sentir la culpa.

Steven no tardó en cambiarse de ropa y de bajar por las escaleras, esperando encontrar a una devastada Spinel. 

Al parecer no tenía porqué preocuparse... 

\- ¡Lo tienes! - exclamó la gema morada. Había una pila de cartas de juego encima de la mesa.

\- Hey Amatista - la saludó - Spinel - le sonrió, intentando mostrar cuánto lo sentía por dejarla sola después de aquel despertar tan repentino - ¿Todo bien? 

\- Bien - dijo una muy tímida Spinel. Lo que pasó anoche aún la estaba molestando pero no quería verse como una gema débil y necesitada. No como antes.

\- Estamos jugando al Uno ¿Te interesa unírtenos? - le mostró algunas cartas la gema morada. 

\- Me gustaría, pero creo que primero tengo que comer algo. Ayer no comí nada, aparte del desayuno - se disculpó. 

\- Lástima. Bueno, tienes suerte que Perla haya pensado en eso antes. Tienes unos cereales preparados en la cocina ¡Recientes! - exclamó eso último, notando que Steven ya no estaba presente. Segundos después, Steven apareció de nuevo enfrente de las dos gemas con un bol de cereales. 

\- ¿Y las demás? No me digas que os dejó solas - dijo eso en burla, conociendo a Amatista muy bien. 

\- ¡Oi! - se quejó esta en broma - Te haré saber que soy muy responsable~

\- No lo dudo, Amatista - le sonrió - ¿Y tú, Spinel? No hemos podido hablar mucho estos últimos días ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer hoy en especial? ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención? 

\- No realmente... - respondió ella, pensativa - Bueno, sí hay algo - Steven la miró espectante - Me gustaría probar eso que tienes allí - dijo, señalando con su mirada a los cereales en el bol - Y lo que comiste el otro día. Esas cosas redondas. 

\- Ahh, esos eran donuts. Quieres probar comida. No hay ningún problema. Sólo espera que te lo prerare - anunció de muy buen humor. 

Spinel le vio irse a la cocina de nuevo, recordando su vergonzosa experiencia en ese lugar, tiñendo sus mejillas de un intenso rosa. Amatista rio de forma disimulada, sabiendo en lo que la otra estaba pensando. 

\- Sabes, podrías pedirle que te enseñe a cocinar. A Steven se le da genial - exclamó la morada, sintiéndose emocionada por ver a la gema rosada volver a intentar a cocinar. Si acababa igual que la otra vez, iba a ser muy divertido. Y tal vez así toda esta tensión podrá esfumarse de una vez por todas ¿Dónde estarán Perla y Garnet, esta vez? Ella siempre acaba sola... 

\- No lo sé... No creo que Steven quiera - respondió la gema en forma de corazón. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que no querré? - preguntó este, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Spinel dejó ir un grito, no esperando aquello. 

\- S-So-solo... - titubeó. "Ahhh ¿¡por qué no puedo hablar como una gema normal!?" gritó internamente, frustrada consigo misma. 

\- Spinel quería pedirte - empezó Amatista, pero la gema con coletas le tapó la boca con sus manos, demasiado mortificada y no queriendo repetir el desastre de antes. Incuso si hizo reír de aquella forma al híbrido.

\- Nada de nada. 

\- Mmm ok. Lo que digas - él sonrió, divertido por sus reacciones - De todos modos, aquí tienes. Tienes que usar la cuchara, así - le hizo una demostración con su propia cuchara y bol de cereales. 

Spinel no tardó en imitarlo y gemir por el dulce sabor que inundó su boca. 

\- ¡Esto está increíble! ¿Es toda la comida así? - pidió con brillo en sus ojos magenta. Steven se río, encantado por su reacción. 

\- No, no toda la comida es así de dulce. Hay distintos sabores: ácido, salado, amargo... Hay mezclas y todo. Si quieres, puedes probarlos cada vez que yo coma también.

Más que nada, Steven quería ver como iba a reaccionar la gema, recordando su tiempo con Peridot. Sí... Eso fue divertido, pero no acabó tan bien. La gema verde ni siquiera volvió a comer nada, después de eso. Esperaba que esta vez fuera a ser distinto.

\- Aún no han vuelto... - comentó el pelinegro, una hora después. Los dos estaban enseñando como utilizar el televisor a Spinel. 

\- Qué más da. Ellas se lo pierden. Nosotros nos lo estamos pasando muy bien sin ellas - comentó, no sin rencor, la gema morada - ¿Verdad Spinel? 

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeó, su atención aún en la pantalla enfrente de ella - Oh, sí. Cierto. Mucha diversión - dijo finalmente cuando notó un codazo por parte de la gema de su lado. 

\- ¿Ves? 

Steven suspiró, no queriendo estropear ese día con sus preocupaciones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque se preocupaba tanto ¿Estaría siendo demasiado controlador? Pero después de haber vuelto de Homeworld, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con su familia... 

Su atención, rápidamente se fue en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que se encontraba tirada en una silla. Estaba seguro que había escuchado algo... El joven se acercó y cogió su teléfono móvil. Habían 3 mensajes, todos de la misma persona.

~

_**C:** "Steven, no te crearás lo k pasó en nuestro primer día! Siento no haberte escrito antes. He estado muy ocupada"_

_**C:** "Steven? Estás conectado? Es allí todavía de noche? Si es así, no hace falta que me contestes"_

_**S:** "Hey Connie. No te preocupes, es de día. Cómo te encuentras? :) " _

_**C:** "Steven! (: Yo me encuentro muy bien, emocionada. Y tú qué tal? Espero que no te haya atacado ninguna gema mientras estaba fuera (es broma, pero si realmente ocurrió, dímelo de inmediato!)" _

_**S:** Jaja No, nadie me ha atacado. Pero sí ha aparecido una gema nueva. Se llama Spinel. Quieres que le haga una foto para k veas como se ve?" _

_**S:** Oh, y yo también estoy bien. Amatista está aquí. Y dice hola!"_

_**C:** Oh, dile Hola de mi parte! Y sí, me gustaría ver una foto suya. Pero sólo si ella también quiere"_

~

\- Hey, Spinel, ¿te gustaría hacernos una foto?

La gema rosada, que estaba examinando con curiosidad un mando de consola, miró a Steven. Luego ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura a lo que se refería el adolescente. 

"Aww, se ve adorable haciendo eso" pensó con ternura el pelinegro. 

\- Una foto es una sólo una captura de pantalla. Mira, deja que te lo muestre - se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Amatista se puso en el otro lado de Spinel - Ahora, tienes que mirar a la cámara y sonreír.

Todos sonrieron, juntándose un poco más para caber en la pantalla. Un rápido flash apareció, cegando momentáneamente a Spinel. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la imagen de sí misma, a su lado Steven, y en el otro Amatista, justo enfrente de ella. Todos felices y sonrientes. En ese momento, Spinel tuvo la necesidad de quedarse con esa imagen para siempre. 

\- Cool, ¿verdad?

-Cool - repitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, agregando una nueva palabra a su vocabulario.

~

_**S:** -imagen enviada- "Spinel es la de en medio" _

_**C:** "Es fácil de ver. Es la única que no conozco xD Se ve feliz. Todos os veis muy bien. Y Garnet y Perla? No están con contigo?"_

_**S:** "No tengo ni idea... Y tampoco me importa" _

_**C:** "No te creo. De seguro estarás muy preocupado por ellas" _

_**S:** "Tal vez... Pero ellas son responsables. No necesitan que sea tan sobreprotector"_

_**C:** "Supongo que tienes razón. Tengo que irme ahora. Hablamos más tarde?" _

_**S:** "Claro! Hablamos después :)"_

~

Steven volvió su atención a las otras dos gemas, quiénes se aburrieron de esperar a tener toda la atención de Steven y empezaron a jugar un juego. 

\- ¿Puedo unirme, chicas? - preguntó con una sonrisa, algo más animado. Ya ni siquiera le molestaba la falta de presencia de dos... tres de sus familiares.

\- Sólo si Spinel logra ganarme en este turno - respondió Amatista con su propia sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Y pienso ganarte! Después de todo, los juegos son mi especialidad - dijo con confianza, aunque algo de tristeza en su tono se pudo notar. 


	6. Eterno Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perla y Garnet al fin hablan con las Diamantes.  
> No va como esperaban...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre a la vez que ocurría el capítulo anterior. 
> 
> Al fin habrán respuestas... ¿No es así?

Esa misma mañana, mientras Steven y Spinel aún se encontraban dormidos y Amatista se encontraba su propio cuarto, la fusión y la perla decidieron volver a visitar Homeworld. Más que nada, para al fin hablar con la Autoridad Diamante, y así contrastar la información que obtuvieron de aquellos archivos. Su primera visita allí fue interesante pero no suficiente para ellas. Ayudar a Steven, esa es su prioridad. Y la única forma de conseguirlo, es hablando con aquellas mismas gemas que tanto las asustaba (por más que lo negaran).

Hoy el palacio parecía estar más ajetreado. Mirando alrededor, se podían observar gemas de todos los colores y de todas las formas caminando de un lado para otro, unos hablando, otros en silencio, pero todos animados.

Perla, incómoda y no acostumbrada a un grupo tan grande y variado en este lugar, de acercó más a Garnet y abrazó su brazo.

\- Pearl, cálmate. Nadie nos va a atacar.

\- Fácil para ti decirlo. Tú puedes verlo con tu visión futura, pero lo único que yo veo es caos y descontrol. Años atrás esto habría sido más que suficiente para cabrear a las Diamantes - siseó, y luego negó con la cabeza - Me sigue sorprendiendo ver lo mucho que todo ha cambiado...

\- Todo gracias a Steven - sonrió suavemente Garnet, sintiendo el orgullo invadirla. Eso hizo sonreír a Perla también. Su hijo había crecido mucho, y no podía estar más feliz por él. Luego suspiró. 

\- Pero eso de las gemas gemelas es algo inesperado. Temo cómo pueda afectar a Steven. Spinel también - hizo una pausa, mirando a unas amatistas gritar alegremente entre ellas, llamando la atención de otras gemas - ¿Crees que ella tenga alguna relación con todo esto?

\- No lo sé. No... puedo ver mucho desde que Steven volvió. Las cosas han cambiado, y ni yo puedo saber qué va a pasar - explicó la fusión. Estaba preocupada, pero también sabía que no podían depender de su visión futura. Tenían que confiar en Steven y cualquier decisión que este vaya a tomar a partir de ahora. 

\- Creo que hemos llegado... - anunció Perla. Su agarre en el brazo de la fusión se deshizo hasta soltarla y acercarse a las puertas blancas del cuarto de White Diamond. Al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado. Perla llamó a la puerta, decidiendo que esto era mejor que entrar sin anunciar su presencia.

\- Adelante - vino la voz, las puertas abriéndose y dejando paso a las dos miembros de las gemas de cristal. White se encontraba en una pose de yoga, aparentemente. Algo tensa, en realidad. Abrió los ojos, sin cambiar de postura - Ah, las gemas de cristal ¿Y Steven y la amatista?

\- Están en casa - dijo con algo irritación Perla. Garnet puso su mano encima del hombro de la gema pálida, y dio unos pasos acercándose a la gran diamante. 

\- Venimos a hablar sobre él. Hemos estado... investigando, y sospechamos que Steven está afectado por Gemas Gemelas. 

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las puertas de aquella habitación se cerraron de golpe, bloqueando la única salida que había y sorprendiendo a las otras dos. Mientras, White las miraba con una seriedad no muy común de ver en ella.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese término? ¿Y qué os hace creer que Steven pueda estar relacionado con este?

\- En La gran Librería sobre Gemas y su historia - explicó Perla con algo de reluctancia. Luego la miró con una dura y firme mirada - Sabemos sobre Tourmaline, Tanzanite y Moissanite. Sabemos lo que les ocurrió.

\- Tú - dejó de hablar de forma repentina. White se dio la vuelta, sus hombros temblando ligeramente. Luego habló, sin voltearse, solemne - Steven no está afectado por nada. Gemas gemelas no es una bulgar enfermedad o un virus. Es... una parte de la historia de las gemas que fue perdida después de lo que pasó con Tourmaline, Tanzanite y Moissanite. Ellas no eran... Ellas no tuvieron la culpa. Debería de haber impedido que esto apareciera desde mucho antes. Nunca pensé... - esta vez se dio la vuelta, mirando a Perla y a Garnet directamente - ¿Dijisteis que Steven podría tener una gema gemela? 

\- Él ha... ha estado sintiéndose extraño.

\- Como si pudiese sentir las emociones de otra persona dentro de él, ¿no es así? - bajó su mirada, casi triste - Suena correcto. 

\- ¿Qué más nos puedes contar sobre eso? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Steven? - preguntó al fin Garnet.

\- Nada - fue la respuesta decisiva de White - No podéis hacer nada porque no se puede hacer nada. Va a tener que vivir con ello. Y sobretodo, en ningún caso dejéis que nada le ocurra a su otra mitad.

\- ¿Su otra mitad? ¿Y qué le ocurrirá si algo le ocurre a su otra mitad? - preguntó Perla, temiendo la respuesta. Tenía la sensación de haberlo leído en alguna parte...

\- Poco a poco, muy lentamente, dejará de existir. Se irá desintegrando hasta quedar sólo un cascarón vacío de quien era antes, aunque quién sabe, ya que es mitad orgánico - respondió con la mirada ausente. Sus pupilas blancas su fijaron en las gemas de cristal, aún perdida - Ya tenéis vuestra respuesta. Podéis iros.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, y como si algo las moviera, Perla y Garnet salieron de allí, estupefactas.

* * *

\- ¿Blue Diamond?

\- Oh, las amigas de Steven. Bienvenidas - las invitó la gema azul, encontrándose sola en ese momento, y rodeada por lo que parecen ser muchas burbujas vacías - Disculpad el desorden. Estaba... limpiando.

Dicho esto, volvió su atención a Perla y a Garnet, curiosa. 

\- ¿Por qué habeis venido? Sé que no os gusta Homeworld, ni nosotras - se refería a las diamantes en conjunto - ¿Está todo bien con Steven? 

\- Steven está bien. Pero teníamos curiosidad sobre qué nos podrías contar sobre Gemas Gemelas. 

Y al igual que la otra vez, Blue actuó afectada al escuchar aquellas palabras, alejándose de ellas con una expresión de angustia.

\- ¿Cómo...? 

\- Steven. Hemos estado investigando, y créemos que Steven tiene una gema gemela - anunció Perla, sintiendo algo de pánico en su interior al ver a otra diamante reaccionar negativamente. Todo lo que ha estado leyendo relacionado con este tema no podían ser la razón, ¿verdad? Parecía como si las afectara más de lo que debería. "o tal vez estoy siendo muy insensible con ellas" pensó Perla con algo de lástima.

\- Fuera - comandó Blue, no queriendo hablar de aquello. Debía de ser una broma, ¿no? Steven no podía... 

\- Huir de la verdad no va a hacer que desaparezca - fue lo último que dijo Garnet antes de que ambas se fueran, dejando a Blue sola, aun afectada por aquella declaración. Y más por esas últimas palabras pues ella muy bien sabía que no podía. No para siempre. 

* * *

\- Yellow Diamond, la perla de Diamante Rosa y la Fusión - anunció la perla amarilla, saliendo poco después, sabiendo que esto debía de ser algo personal y muy importante como para que dos de las Crystal Gems estuvieran allí presentes.

\- Steven no está aquí - no era una pregunta - ¿Qué queréis? - se cruzó de brazos, a su lado una pantalla con escritos indescifrable.

\- Queremos hablar sobre Gemas Gemelas - empezó Perla. 

\- Fuera - no les dio tiempo a hablar más.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó frustrada la gema pálida - Esto es suficiente. Es obvio que sabes algo más y no nos lo quieres contar. Hemos hablado con White y Blue primero ¿Por qué reaccionáis así? 

\- Una perla como tú... Por supuesto que no sabes nada.

\- Sabemos sobre Tourmaline, Tanzanite y Moissanite - contrarrestó.

\- Como dije, nada. 

\- Entonces cuéntanos lo que sabes para que entendamos - pidió tranquilamente Garnet. Tal vez tendrían más suerte con Yellow si eran más pacientes y racionales.

\- Si os lo cuento, os iréis? 

Ambas se miraron, luego miraron a Yellow y asintieron al unísono. La diamante amarilla bufó, pero se sentó en su asiento y empezó a contar.

\- Esto empezó poco después de nuestra creación.

\- Nuestra... ¿Quieres decir, todas las Diamantes? 

\- No exactamente, y no me vuelvas a interrumpir o no voy a contar más - eso cerró la boca de Perla que ya iba a preguntar algo más - Como iba diciendo. Al ser creadas nosotras sabíamos qué teníamos que hacer. Crear más gemas, colonizar, guardar toda la información que obteníamos. Y eso hicimos. Seguimos el protocolo. Creamos gemas guardianes para que nos protegieran, gemas constructoras para que fueran creando más construcciones e intelectuales para que fueran archivando todo lo que ocurría y lo que aprendiamos. Luego fuimos implementando más tipos, hasta que no encontramos más trabajos para más gemas de diferentes tipos. Sólo necesitábamos crear más soldados para facilitar la colonización y expandir nuestro imperio. 

Perla hizo como si fuera a interrumpir, pero Garnet la paró con una simple mirada. Yellow continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. 

\- Durante ese tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que habían gemas que tenían una conexión muy especial con sus... compañeras. Y aunque al principio creímos que sería una mera distracción y una debilidad fácil de explotar, notamos que dichas gemas obtenían ciertas ventajas. Al memos, eso fue así hasta que ocurrió la desgracia de La Caída.

"¿La Caída?" pensó Perla con algo de incredulidad al escuchar ese título, sabiendo a qué se refería.

\- Tourmaline, Tanzanite y Moissanite. Las dos últimas fueron creadas con la marca del destino - allí su mirada se volvió anhelante - Tourmaline no estaba contenta por la cercanía entre Tanzanite y Moissanite. Rompió a Tanzanite. Las fusiones estaban permitidas en aquel entonces - explicó entre medio, como si aquello fuera la razón para la cual Tourmaline realmente atacó - Moissanite quiso romper a su vieja amiga como venganza. Todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando uno perdía a su mitad. Algo similar ocurrió con las primeras gemas creadas con la marca del destino. Pero aquello no fue accidental. No esta vez. White tuvo que castigarlas con la Vindicta. Después de eso, yo y Blue fuimos creadas. La era 0 había acabado con una desgracia pero empezó con nueva oportunidad. Y las demás gemas creadas con la marca fueron o destruidas, o... Bueno, de seguro os hacéis una idea - dijo eso último con amargura. No estaba orgullosa de aquellos tiempos. Eran un desastre en aquel entonces, pero también fueron los tiempos en los que fueron más poderosas. 

\- Gracias - Garnet se levantó, señalando a Perla para que hiciera lo mismo. 

\- Uh... No hay de qué, creo - respondió incómoda Yellow.

* * *

Nuevamente era muy tarde, tan tarde que ninguna de ellas esperaba encontrarse a Steven despierto. Tampoco a Spinel o a Amatista. Por eso, al escuchar música y voces en el fondo, se sorprendieron tanto que por largos minutos no se movieron desde donde se encontraban, encima del portal, y envueltas en oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos..? - empezó Perla con las manos juntas. Garnet negó con la cabeza.

\- Dejemos que se diviertan, mientras puedan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí subir dos capítulos seguidos porque no quería hacer sufrir más a mis lectores, por no haber escrito nada en tanto, tantísimo tiempo. Así que, AQUÍ TENEIS LOS CAPÍTULOS 5 y 6! \:D/ (y siento cualquier falta que tenga :'3) 
> 
> Las cosas irán mejorando ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo por hoy


End file.
